


Three is Better Than Two

by euphoric_vibes



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_vibes/pseuds/euphoric_vibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn’t understand why he needs Liam and Eleanor with him at the same time. So he can’t even begin to explain to someone else if he’s asked. All he knows is that he loves being around Liam, and he loves being with Eleanor, and he’s in a perfect bubble when the three of them are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is Better Than Two

Eleanor’s not exactly sure when it started to happen. There’s a little voice in her head that sometimes tells her it was there even before she was, but then she quiets that voice quickly because there’s no way she wouldn’t have seen it until now. She’s also sure that a normal girl should be and would be jealous and a little alarmed when her boyfriend started touching and looking at one of his best friends the same way he looks at her. Though she’s not at all surprised when she’s not. She’s figures maybe it’s just because it’s Louis, and Louis is affectionate, then she starts to maybe think that it’s also because it’s Liam, and it’s really hard not to love Liam and want to show him affection.

There’s not really a reason for Eleanor to be jealous anyway, Louis isn’t ignoring her, and he’s definitely not spending more time with Liam than he is with her. It’s sort of the opposite really. Liam’s always there now, Louis finding some reason that he should stay the night, finding another reason to invite him when they go out. Eleanor finds herself agreeing every time, not just because she doesn’t want to tell Louis no, but because she wants to be around Liam too. She wants to see Liam smile, hear him laugh, and know it’s because it’s something silly she’s said or something outrageous Louis has done. Eleanor doesn’t mind when Louis is out doing something or other and Liam drops by to borrow a game, or return a movie, or pick up something he forgot from the last time he’d come by. And if Liam stays until Louis comes back because he doesn’t want to leave Eleanor by herself, well then, Eleanor’s not going to tell him he can’t.

*

Louis doesn’t understand why he needs Liam and Eleanor with him at the same time. So he can’t even begin to explain to someone else if he’s asked All he knows is that he loves being around Liam, and he loves being with Eleanor, and he’s in a perfect bubble when the three of them are together. He’s trying to balance it out, making sure he doesn’t neglect Eleanor, because she is his girlfriend after all and he loves her and he just wants to make her happy. But he’s starting to notice now that when they are alone, she asks about Liam, what he’s doing, and if he’s going to be joining in whatever they’re doing for the day. Louis tries not to show how happy that makes him just in case Eleanor’s only bringing him up for his benefit. He wants her to want Liam around too, even if he’s not sure himself why he wants Liam around so much.

He’s filling his empty times when he’s not with Eleanor, with Liam, and he’s trying to figure out where he can find the time to have the three of them together. He wonders how odd it must look to someone else, if Liam looks like a third wheel, hoping that Liam doesn’t _feel_ like a third wheel. Hoping that both Eleanor and Liam are as happy as he is when they’re together. It makes Louis uneasy to think about them being uncomfortable with each other, it’s not what he’s aiming for. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s going for in the first place. Though he knows Eleanor doesn’t keep her opinion to herself when it comes to something she doesn’t like, and it’s easy for him to tell when Liam is in a situation he’s not okay with. He’s glad that he hasn’t had signs from either one of them that they’re not liking all this time being spent with each other. He might be a little selfish, but, he’s the probably the only one who gets to have his cake and eat it too, and he’s alright with that. As long as they are.

*

It started off a little weird for Liam. He felt like he was intruding in on time Eleanor could be having with Louis, wondering if Louis and Eleanor had been fighting a lot and Louis was having him around as a buffer. He soon realized it wasn’t that at all. Louis just wanted him there, and then Eleanor wanted him there, and then he wanted to be there, with the both of them. It was easier to relax after that. He didn’t feel weird about being alone with Louis, or being alone with Eleanor, he definitely didn’t feel weird about being with them when they were together. He still wanted to respect Eleanor at the same time though, he didn’t hesitate to touch Louis the way she touched him but he still watched her eyes to make sure was still alright with it. He felt the same relief every time she smiled at him, telling him it was okay, he was positive that it would always be okay now with her but he still wanted her to have that option to tell him no if she wanted. Hoping that she’d never want that.

He should’ve felt bad. Maybe he convinced himself that they weren’t doing anything wrong. He really wasn’t. It’s not that he was taking Louis away from Eleanor, that wasn’t it at all, it wasn’t what he was trying to do. He just wanted to be around Louis, and be around Louis when he was with Eleanor. He wouldn’t be made to feel bad about that, not when Louis returned it, not when Eleanor allowed it.

*

It was a game of truth or dare that set up the domino effect. Alcohol plus a group of fearless friends, things were bound to get a bit interesting. Oblivious Niall had no idea what he’d done when he dared Eleanor to kiss any other person in the room except for Louis. She was sitting in between Liam and Louis, her usual spot whenever they’re out with the full group. She glanced up at Louis, and they had a silent conversation with their eyes, when he nodded once at her, she squeezed his knee before turning to Liam. She’d had to give him credit, he caught on quicker than she thought he would have. When she sat up on her knees, he opened his legs so she could reach him better. She used his knees to balance herself as she leaned in to him.

“You ready Li?” she asked him.

“Go on.” he nodded.

It didn’t surprise her that he kissed her back so easily, what surprised her was how intently he’d kissed her back. It was her dare, he could’ve just sat there, or even just humored her and then pulled back. But he didn’t, and neither did she. In fact she literally threw herself into it, kissing him deeper, his hands coming to settle on her waist, hers on his chest. She probably should’ve stopped, should’ve pulled back and then laughed at Niall who probably thought she wouldn’t go through it. As if she’d kiss someone who wasn’t Louis. But Liam just wasn’t someone, he was Liam, the only other person besides herself that Louis was closest to. She’d wanted to kiss him, it’d been in the back of her mind for a while but she was a bit nervous to bring it up to Louis. It was one thing to actually have the intimate feelings, and a whole other thing to have sexually intimate feelings and then act on them.

Eleanor wondered how far she could take this, what Liam would do, what Louis would do, if she licked up into Liam’s mouth. Before she got the chance to go through with it, there was a loud cough from what sounded like Perrie.

“Alright you two, Niall said a kiss, not soft porn.”

Liam pulled away now, as if he just remembered they were in a room full of people, including his best friend, Eleanor’s boyfriend. He looked down at Eleanor, who still had eyes on his lips, but she glanced up at him and gave him a little smile, which he returned, and then they both turned to Louis; Louis who’d been watching them with a small smile on his face.

Eleanor returned back into his side, tucking her head under his chin and stretching out her leg until it was touching Liam’s. She was full aware of the hand that brushed across her back, and then reached over to touch Liam’s side. The return squeeze he gave to Eleanor’s calf was all that they needed to know that what had just happened was alright between the three of them.

~

Eleanor was pulling more beers from the fridge when Louis crowded behind her. She let out a little squeak of surprise when he pushed the fridge door closed and pressed her up against it. His front to her back. He dipped down and pressed his crotch against her bum.

“I’ve been this hard since you kissed him.” he breathed in her ear. Goosebumps erupted on the back of her neck, both from Louis acknowledging the kiss and her remembering it. “Did it feel as good as it looked?”

“Better.” Eleanor whispered.

Louis let out something between a whimper and growl, his fingers tightening on her hip.

“I’ve been thinking about that for weeks.” Louis kissed the back of her neck. “God I’ve been thinking about touching you, and touching Liam, and Liam touching you, and tonight you kissed him, fucking hell El.” he snuck a hand around her waist, palm resting flat against her stomach.

“I’ve been thinking about it too.” Eleanor admitted, she braced her hands on the door in front of her pushing her bum against Louis. “I want it, I want you, and I want him.”

“Yes. Yes.” Louis breathed he stopped himself from rubbing one off on Eleanor, in the kitchen when there were people who were close enough to hear.

The night got cut a bit short after that. They lasted only through another pack of beer before Louis was faking being ill and telling everyone he’d see them tomorrow. Eleanor almost felt bad for Louis being a bit rude but noticed that Liam wasn’t one of the people Louis ushered out.

A bubble of nerves swelled in her and she stole away into the bathroom to take a shower.

She let the hot water calm and relax her, feeling a bit weightless after a while, the steam making her a little dizzy. She didn’t get out until the water ran cold and even then she took her time brushing out her hair. When she padded back into their room it was to find Louis and Liam sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Louis sat up from where he was leaning back against Liam and having his hair pet, Louis climbed off the bed and came over to Eleanor. His smile was soft, encouraging almost, like he could feel how nervous she’d instantly became.

Louis cupped her face and titled her head up to look at him.

“I love you.” he told her. “I love you, you know that, this isn’t about me loving you any less. I just-”

“I know.” Eleanor stroked his cheek. “Love Liam too.”

She both finished Louis’ sentence and said it for herself, and doing so she looked at Liam over Louis’ shoulder, he was watching them with the utmost look of adoration on his face.

Louis moved around Eleanor so he was behind her. “Will you kiss him again?”

“If he wants it.” Eleanor said, watching Liam watch Louis. Liam’s eyes flashed to hers and then in a second he was standing in front of her.

“I want it.” he told her. “I want you both.”

His hands cupped her face the same way Louis had just done. He was taller than Louis, so she had to stretch up on stand on her toes to kiss him. This time she didn’t wait for anything as she coaxed his lips apart, licking up into his mouth. Louis let out the moan that Eleanor couldn’t, she pushed her hands up Liam’s shirt, feeling Louis do the same to her under her towel. Liam’s shirt came off at the same her towel dropped to the floor and then she was bare against Liam’s chest, and she got a bit lightheaded from the feeling of both of them pressed against her naked body.

“Am I going to be the only one who doesn’t get to kiss Liam?” Louis scowled.

Liam rolled his eyes at Louis, and Eleanor stole one more kiss from him before settling back against Louis’ chest. Her eyes flickered between them as Liam leaned over her shoulder to meet Louis’ lips. She watched their mouths move together, Liam’s full lips against Louis’ smaller ones. Heat pooled between her legs as she looked on. She knew how Louis kissed; soft and slow, and now she knew how Liam kissed; slow as well, but, he had enough behind it to let you know he was controlling it.

Eleanor couldn’t tell who it was, but she felt fingers dip into her and curl, she gasped and dug her fingers into Liam’s arms, making them break apart. Louis chuckled, and nuzzled against Eleanor’s ear.

“She’s so wet Liam, she’s loving this.” Louis said, fingers curling up again and finding her spot. “Do you want to feel her? Or you can taste her.” he took his fingers from her and then offered them up to Liam, who sucked them into his mouth.

“Jesus.”

“Oh my god.”

Liam swirled his tongue all around Louis fingers, sucking hard on them and then letting up, kissing the tops of them.

“He’s got a pretty mouth doesn’t he babe?” Louis said to Eleanor. Louis traced Liam’s lips with his finger.

“Beautiful.” Eleanor agreed.

“Incredible.” Louis murmured. “Let’s give Liam a proper taste of you El, lay on the bed.”

She moved from between them and crawled on to the bed, Louis moved closer to Liam and pressing himself flush against Liam’s body, kissing him again full on

“Such a good fucking mouth.” Louis said again, nudging his nose against Liam’s cheek. “She loves to be licked Liam.”

Liam groaned and ground his hips into Louis, looking for some kind of friction.

“If you make her come quickly. I’ll blow you.”

“Or I’ll blow you.” Liam countered.

“Whatever you want.” Louis promised.

“Enough chit chat.” Eleanor snapped. “One of you get to work or I’ll finish myself.”

Louis smiled and kissed Liam one more time before pushing away from him. He pulled his shirt over his head and shoved his joggers down before getting on the bed with Eleanor, slipping in behind her so that she was sitting between his legs. They both looked up at Liam who’s eyes had gone completely black with lust. He removed his jeans as well before kneeling on the bed in front of them.

“Come on Eleanor.” Louis kissed her cheek. “Be a good girl for Liam, show him what pretty lips you have too.”

Eleanor spread her legs wide, and Louis hooked his ankles around hers and brought their knees up, keeping her legs open. He reached down first and rubbed her clit with his middle finger, making her hiss and writhe against him.

“She’s ready for you Li.” he said.

“Liam please.” Eleanor breathed.

Liam shifted up between their legs, stroking the outside of Louis’ leg while he placed kisses on the inside of Eleanor’s. He finally settled in the right spot and then licked a stripe up the junction of her leg. He slid a knuckle against her folds, watching it become wet and hearing her breath change. He sunk a finger deep into her and sucked her clit into his mouth. Pressing his tongue flat against it. Eleanor made to jump away but Louis’ hands settled on her hips, stilling her.

“Oh my god. Liam.”

Liam lapped her up, pushing his tongue as far as he could inside her before drawing it out. Eleanor whimpered and gasped into Louis’ ear, her efforts of trying to move away from were futile due to Louis holding her in place. As if he wasn’t hard enough from watching Liam with his face between Eleanor’s legs, her thrashing against him was making his hard on almost painful. She rubbed up against him every time she pushed back and Louis was sure he could come just from that.

“You’re amazing Eleanor.” Louis stroked the back of her neck. “Relax baby, you always get so sensitive. You love it though don’t you?”

He only got an answer in the form of her nails digging into his thighs.

Eleanor couldn’t breathe, she didn’t want to breathe, she just wanted to keep feeling the feeling of Liam’s tongue reaching every part of her. It was different, so different because by now she’d had closed her thighs around Louis and kept him there until she was finished. But Louis was behind her, holding her down, and Liam kept pulling away from her to play with her clit, suck on her lips before diving in deep with his tongue again. She couldn’t even press her heel against Liam’s back because Louis had them immobilized too. Though she liked it in a way, Louis keeping her spread open while Liam licked her out.

“I’m-”

Eleanor couldn’t even get the whole sentence out, but Louis knew what she was going to say. It wasn’t hard to guess by the way both hands flew to Liam‘s hair and she tried to raise her hips up against him.

“She’s close Liam.” he told him. “If you couldn’t tell by her trying to fuck your face.”

Liam’s hands slid up Eleanor’s thighs, coming to rest over Louis’ on her hips, Louis tangled his fingers with Liam’s and together they held her while Liam finished her off. Eleanor came hard, Liam’s name falling off her lips while she scratched at the back of his neck. Her breathing turned short as she tried to get air in her legs, whimpering a little when Liam placed one last kiss on her thigh.

“Well.” Louis hummed. “Not as fast as I could have done but good nonetheless.”

Liam looked wounded for a split moment, and then his eyes narrowed, as if he was considering trying again.

“No, Liam.” Eleanor reached up to smooth out the crease in his brow, she sat up and kissed his jaw. “You were perfect. You made him come too. He’s trying to mess with you.”

Liam stole a peek at Louis to see the wet spot on his pants had grown bigger, clinging to Louis’ cock and outlining it more than ever.

“Overruled Louis.” Liam smirked at him, kissing Eleanor’s neck.

“I don’t really care.” Louis sat up and reached around Eleanor to grab the back of Liam’s neck and pull him in a kiss. He could taste Eleanor still on Liam’s tongue and that was enough to get him growing hard again.

“Let me up.” Eleanor said.

Louis didn’t break his kiss from Liam as he untwisted his legs from Eleanor’s, the hand that wasn’t on Liam’s neck let go of her waist. He felt Eleanor slip out from between them and off the bed, but that just meant there was room to pull Liam on top of him, when he laid back.

“Did you like making her come?” Louis asked, thumb stroking Liam’s cheek. “You looked absolutely amazing going down on her.”

“I want you now.” Liam growled against Louis neck, sucking a lovebite into his skin. “I want to know how you taste too, maybe after you’ve been inside her.”

“Fuck Liam.” Louis breathed. “Would you like that?”

“Seems you would.” Liam squeezed Louis’ cock through his pants, feeling it twitch at the touch.

Louis felt a dip in the bed, and then Eleanor was at his side.

“Do you know what I would like.” she played with the hairs on the back of Liam’s neck and trailed her hand all the way down to Liam’s boxers, she pinched Liam’s bum, making him jerk his hips away from her hand, which in turn made him accidentally thrust against Louis.

“I’d like to see just how pretty you’d look with Liam’s cock in your mouth.”

Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He sat up and kissed Eleanor on her mouth before kissing Liam on his as they switched spots. He had Liam’s pants down in seconds to free Liam’s cock.

Eleanor let out a soft little sound from the back of her throat as she took her first look at Liam completely naked. He was nothing but muscle, and hard defined lines, including his cock. He was the perfect contrast to Louis’ soft curves.

“What a show off.” Louis scoffed, wrapping a hand around Liam’s cock head. “Dick is just as pretty as his face.”

“Come on Louis please.” Liam breathed, pushing up into Louis‘ hand.

“Oh he begs, what a keeper.”

He takes Liam all the way in his mouth in one go and Liam throws his head back against the pillows, hands fisting the duvet, when he feels himself hit the back of Louis’ throat, he looks up at Eleanor to see her watching Louis intently, he notices just the slightest hint of jealousy in her eyes. Liam reaches out to her, taking her hand and tugging her towards him.

“Kiss me.” that comes out almost like a beg too, but he’s sure it’s only because Louis is trying to suck all the air from Liam‘s body through his cock. Eleanor leans over him, her hair falling around them as she brackets his head between her arms.

“Does he feel nice?” Eleanor asks him.

“Yeah.” Liam breaths, biting down on his lip, hands stroking up her sides. “He’s-fuck he’s fantastic.”

Eleanor licks her tongue out against Liam’s lips, the bottom one, and then the top, before into his mouth. Their kiss gets messy and wet, Liam can’t think straight, or even breathe properly with Eleanor’s mouth on his, Louis’ mouth on his cock all at the same time.

“Louis fuck.”

Louis wrapped his hand around the base of Liam’s dick, the rest still in his mouth. He can’t help but thrust up against him. Liam could probably cry at being kissed by the most beautiful girl and having his cock sucked by an equally as pretty boy.

“Louis I’m going to come.” Liam warns.

“He can take it Li. Go ahead.” Eleanor says, kissing along Liam’s collarbone.

It doesn’t take much else from Louis, just one more tug at the base of Liam’s cock before he’s coming down Louis’ throat. Liam cries out and clutches at Eleanor’s back, hips raising off of the bed as Louis works him through it. He hadn’t even noticed that Eleanor had been grinding against his thigh. He can feel where she had just come too.

“You have the prettiest orgasm face Li.” she tells him, nuzzling against his chest. She’s only there a few seconds before Louis’ picking her up and pulling her against his chest.

“And what about mine?” he whispers in her ear.

Eleanor giggles and wraps her hands around the back of Louis’ neck.

“You make a better sound love.” she nips at his cheek.

Louis hooks his chin over her shoulder and looks at Liam, who’s still trying to catch his breath, eyes closed and shaky.

“He’s going to look amazing fucked out. I think he’ll be all doe eyed like you get.”

Eleanor hummed happily, tipping her head back to kiss along his jaw line.

“Are you gonna do it Louis?” she asked him.

“Do you want me too?” he slid a hand down her stomach and cupped her sex, he spread her wetness all along her folds and pressed the heel of his hand against her clit.

“Yes!” Eleanor moaned. The sound she made brought Liam back into focus, his eyes landing on Louis’ hand inside of Eleanor. He can’t look away from the movement of Louis’ hand, knowing that every move he makes it’s making Eleanor let out those pretty sounds. He considers for a moment if Eleanor would be able to handle his mouth again along with Louis’ fingers.

“Already getting hard again.” Louis pressed his fingers deep inside Eleanor and didn’t move them. “What are you thinking about Liam? Or do you just like the view. You can watch while she messes all over my hand. She’ll like that just as much as you will.”

Liam sat up, shifting closer and putting his legs on either side of Louis and Eleanor. He could hear the wet sound of Louis’ fingers inside of her and he was dying to taste her again.

“I’m not even doing it anymore, that’s her Liam.”

They both watched as Eleanor moved her hips, fucking herself onto Louis’ hand. Liam brought his hands up to Eleanor’s body, touching her all over, she opened her eyes and watched him watch her. Liam leaned forward and caught one of Eleanor’s nipples in his mouth, thumb and forefinger coming up to pinch the other one, his free hand reached behind her and snuck into the waistband of Louis’ pants, pulling his cock free.

“Jesus Christ Liam.” Louis gasped. “Over fucking achiever.”

Liam could only imagine how they looked right now; wanking Louis while he and Louis worked together to bring Eleanor over the edge, Louis fingers pumping into her as Liam played with her nipples.

She finally let out a deep moan, throwing her head back against Louis’ shoulder and holding Liam to her breast while she came all over Louis’ hand. She was shaking by the time they let up on her, falling limp and heavy against Liam. He laid back and held her while Louis finished himself off, hand slick with Eleanor‘s come. He used Liam’s discarded pants to wipe himself off before crawling up to Liam’s side. He gave Liam a quick peck on the lips and then turned to Eleanor who laid still, breathing heavy against Liam.

“My lovely girl.” Louis pushed her hair away from her face. Eleanor turned her head to look up at them.

“You’re stunning.” Liam said to her, his hand rubbed her back to soothe her.

“Absolutely glowing right now my love.” Louis added.

Eleanor held his eyes and they had another one of their quick and silent conversations. Louis smiled and kissed the bit of Liam’s shoulder he could reach. Eleanor knew that was her yes.

She shifted up further on Liam’s chest, and she brushed her nose against his. Louis watched them fondly from his spot on Liam’s shoulder.

“We love you Liam” she told him, placing a kiss on his lips, she pressed her fingers against his cheek. “We love you so much.” another kiss on his lips. “You‘re so special to us. Both separately and together.” Eleanor kissed him between every word she spoke to him. “We want you stay with us, be with us.” two consecutive kisses and his hands moved down to squeeze her bum, pushing her higher up his chest. “Will you stay with us?” another kiss, but this time he held it, hand gripping the back of her so she couldn’t pull away,

“You two are so beautiful.” Louis held Eleanor’s hand on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam was the one to break the kiss.

“I’ll stay.” he said leaning up to kiss her, he stretched a hand out to Louis to squeeze his side affectionately. “I don’t know how to be without either one of you anymore. I love you too.”

“I love you both more than anything in this whole fucking world.” Louis said to them. They both turned to him but Liam reached him first, kissing him full on for a moment and then letting up to let Eleanor in to kiss him too. It only lasted but a second before Louis pulled back and looked to Liam.

“She’s the best isn’t she.” he said to him.

“She’s perfect.” Liam smiled at her.

“She’s yours now too.” Louis told him, he leaned in and kissed below Liam’s ear. “Make love to her.”

Eleanor’s eyes lit up and Liam squeezed her shoulder.

“Make love to her Liam, and while you make love to her, I’m going to fuck you.”

If Liam opened his mouth to protest, it was rendered useless because Louis kissed him deep and slow. He pushed up from Liam’s side and brought Eleanor with him. He kissed her gently, reassuring her, not that she really needed it, but she’d only ever had Louis inside of her and though it was just Liam, and she wasn’t at all worried or nervous, it was still a new feeling to take in knowing she’d be making love to a new person.

Louis pushed her into Liam’s arms and the second he pulled off of her Liam was there to take over. He laid her gently on the bed, his hands and kisses nothing but soft and gentle as he touched all over her, caressing her body and just letting her get used to feel of just his hands on her now. While he focused on making her feel comfortable he was also aware of Louis behind him. Louis who was touching the back of Liam’s thighs and over the curve of his ass.

Liam was simply alright right now with just kissing Eleanor. She was so soft and she let him control their pace. He marked her neck, his teeth marks from earlier on her breasts were starting to darken. He set out to make a few more. He’d just taken her nipple into his mouth when he felt Louis’ lube covered finger press against his hole. He nipped Eleanor a little harder than he’d meant to as he cried out, making her yelp.

“Sorry.” Louis apologized, Liam echoed it to Eleanor and kissed the spot he’d just bitten.

Liam paused his ministrations for a second with Eleanor, taking in a breath for Louis was still trying to work his finger inside of him. He got his fingers a little more wet, able to move a little easier, Liam’s knuckles turned white against the duvet near Eleanor’s head.

“Relax babe.” she whispered to him, he held back the groan when Louis slipped his finger out and then back in again, but this time he’d added another.

“Are you alright Liam?” Louis asked. “Fuck you feel amazing but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“We can wait.” Eleanor said to him as well.

“No I’m fine. It’s fine.” he said to Louis, and then to Eleanor. “I’m alright. I have to get inside you, I don’t want to wait.”

“One at a time then maybe?” she suggested. “It has to be good for you too Li, otherwise it doesn’t really mean anything.”

“it’s okay. I’m okay.” Louis reassured both of them but his eyes were on Eleanor. “I’m fine. Louis you’re not hurting me, just a little tight is all.”

“You’re telling me.” Louis retorted.

“Louis be nice to him.” Eleanor scolded.

Liam laughed and kissed Eleanor, rocking his hips back against Louis. Liam slipped his fingers knuckle deep inside of Eleanor, swallowing the moan she let out. Liam fingered her open the way Louis was opening him up and the sounds they were making were almost identical.

Eleanor tried to breath her nose, not wanting to scream into Liam’s ear. She clenched around his fingers, trying to keep herself coming like that. Liam’s fingers weren’t as long as Louis were, but they were slightly thicker and Eleanor felt fuller, and wondered how different his cock would feel from Louis’ too.

Louis scissored his fingers inside of Liam’s hole. He felt the resistance but was determined to get Liam open enough for his dick. They were messy with lube and Liam was leaking precome on to Eleanor’s thigh. Louis thought maybe he should’ve waited to take Liam. He wasn’t too sure how focused Liam would be on Eleanor if he was fucking him from behind and he wanted Liam and Eleanor’s first time to be good. But Liam reassured that he was going to be fine, and the sounds eliciting from Eleanor while he fingered Liam open seemed positive enough for him to go through with it.

Liam was hard and hot, and thick against Eleanor’s thigh, he gripped the base of his own cock and rubbed the head against her slit.

“I love you.” he said into her ear and then pushed into her to the hilt, Eleanor cried out and brought her knees up, hands holding on to his shoulders.

Liam made love to her just as Louis requested, just as Liam wanted to make love to her. He was slow and gentle and kissed her and touched her and whispered into her ear. She returned everything back to him, soft touches to his face, kisses to his neck, nails digging into his back. Liam stretched her a bit more than she was used to, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle it. She liked it, she felt him everywhere.

Louis was almost in a trance, forgetting what he was doing as he watched the two people he loved most make love to each other. He took in the way Liam’s hands were soft against Eleanor’s body, the way his lips touched her skin, he watched Liam bury his cock in and out of her and watched the way Eleanor’s mouth fell open every time he hit at a spot that was good for her. The way she panted and cried Liam’s name sounded just as good when it was his.

He gave his cock a couple of strokes, wetting himself with lube before getting back behind Liam. He caught Liam’s hips for a moments and stilled them, pressing his fingers against his hole once again to open him back up a little. Liam tensed up, and Louis could hear Eleanor talk Liam through it, calming him, telling him how good he felt inside of her. It was the want to feel Liam tight around him, like she was, that had Louis pressing the head of his cock to Liam’s hole.

Liam let out a little whine but tried to bite it back, bracing himself as Louis pushed his cock into him. It burned but he knew it would be over the second Louis got all the way in. So he pushed back against Louis, helping a bit, but when he pushed back against Louis, he pulled out of Eleanor. Louis held Liam’s hips and fucked into him slow, feeling the resistance weaken with every bit he was in. Finally he bottomed out and gave a little thrust against Liam, which must have done the same to Eleanor because she let out a surprised little ‘oh’

“Liam?” was all Louis could manage, rubbing Liam’s back. Liam was like a vice grip, tighter than even Eleanor and Louis was afraid he would come right then.

“You can move.” Liam breathed to him.

They were all out of rhythm for a moment. Louis fucking into Liam at a different pace Liam had with Eleanor. Finally they decided the common goal was to make Eleanor come first. So Liam set their rhythm, he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and fucked down into her and then back into Louis with every push and pull. They all were at a loss for words, finally Louis didn’t have a smart comment. The only sounds were Eleanor’s soft moans, Liam’s deep grunts, and Louis’ short pants.

They turned a little sloppily when they knew Eleanor was close. Liam didn’t have a free hand so Louis was left to reach between them and thumb at Eleanor’s clit. Liam let her leg down and gripped her hips, giving her one deep thrust that sent her off. She opened her mouth but no sound came out, her back arched off the bed and Liam rocked her through her most intense orgasm of the night.

Watching Liam make her come was enough to spur fire in Louis. Fucking into him faster than before.

“Stay inside her.” Louis said to him, rocking his hips down against Liam and pushing him back into Eleanor. “Come inside her.”

“Louis.” Liam moaned. “Fuck.”

He held himself on his hands to keep from crushing Eleanor as Louis pounded into him. He was close to coming and Eleanor helped him along, reaching down to herself with one hand and playing with her nipples.

Liam let out a strangled little whine burying his face into Eleanor’s neck, emotions coming over him. He cried out Louis’ name, and whimpered back when Louis told him he loved him over and over again with every thrust into him. He picked his head back up when Eleanor called softly into him.

“You were so good Liam. Made our first time so sweet.” Eleanor wiped the tears from his eyes and threaded her fingers into his hair. “Come Liam, you deserve it babe.”

It’s what he waited for, he didn’t want to come unless she let him, and the second he did he gave her one short little thrust as he came deep inside her.

“You too my love.” she added over his shoulder to Louis.

Louis gave one long drawn out cry, and he came inside of Liam, dropping down on to Liam’s back as he did so. Louis was silent for a full minute, catching his breath, and getting his mind back.

“I’m going to die.” Louis kissed the dimples in Liam‘s. “Fuck I love you both so much. I love you so so much. I can’t move right now but I love you.”

Eleanor and Liam didn’t know how Louis had the strength to even talk. Liam shifted his weight so that he wasn’t completely on top of her, but laid his head on her chest nonetheless, Louis wasn’t being moved from his spot on Liam’s back.

“Come cuddle me Louis.” Eleanor demanded of him.

“No I can’t move. Sorry.” he sighed.

“Louis.” Eleanor whined.

“I’m jelly.” he said.

Eleanor let out an irritated huff.

“Aren’t you hot, why do you even want to cuddle love. We’re all gross and sticky. We’ll be stuck together if we cuddle right now.”

Liam let out a little sigh and disentangled himself from the other two. Eleanor let out an unhappy noise when Liam climbed out of the bed. He only went to the bathroom though, they heard the water turn on and Liam stay for a minute or two, he then came back out with two wet flannels. He kneeled on the bed and started to wipe Eleanor down first.

“What a babe.” Louis watched him, the look of pure adoration back on his face. “God you’re amazing, why are you so perfect, how did I luck out to get the two most incredible people.”

Eleanor watched Liam with a smile as he cleaned her up. When he finished he threw the used flannel off to the corner of the room and then kissed her.

“Thank you.” she stroked his jaw. He winked at her, giving her another kiss before moving on to Louis.

“Fucking Prince Charming.” Louis said.

Liam cleaned Louis and then disposed of that flannel as well, giving him as a kiss as well, though it wasn’t as soft as Eleanor’s but still held the same meaning in it.

“Budge up.” he told Louis, tugging on the duvet under them. Louis flip flopped around while Eleanor just slipped off the bed and helped Liam take the top cover off, leaving them on the clean sheets beneath it. Eleanor pulled one of them back and then climbed back in, Louis scrambled underneath too and was ready for sleep. Eleanor waited for Liam, who paused at the dresser.

“Do you want to put something on?” he asked.

“Get your flat ass in this bed Payno.” Louis ordered.

Eleanor shook her head. “Just come to bed Liam.”

Liam shrugged and made his way back to the bed, getting in the middle. They both cuddled up to him instantly. Eleanor met him with a kiss, hand curling against his stomach. She pulled back and he brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her before she laid down, head on his shoulder. Louis shifted downward to put his head on Liam’s stomach.

“I love you.” he wrapped an arm around Eleanor’s waist, the other around Louis’ shoulders. Eleanor draped her hand across Liam’s stomach and tugged Louis’ hair, leaving her hand to rest there.

“I love you too.” Eleanor settled in now for sleep.

“Still love you both more.” Louis said.

*

For the first time Eleanor woke up the next morning and felt disappointed to only have Louis in the bed with her. One look to the bathroom told her Liam wasn’t in there and she felt her heart constrict at the thought that Liam had gone. She untangled herself from the Louis and the sheets and picked up one of their fallen shirts and tugged it over her body. She tried not to rush down the hall but she was anxious to see if Liam really had left them. Her heart stuttered and tightened again about having to tell Louis if Liam had gone.

She turned into the kitchen and relief instantly flooded through her, actually letting out a breath she didn’t know she was even holding. Liam looked up at her from where he stood at the counter, making tea and toast, in just his pants.

“Hi?” he looked at her oddly, wondering she’d looked so panicked.

Eleanor rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. Liam chuckled and kissed her back, wrapping an arm around her waist. They kissed lazily, hands touching faces, silent good mornings and I love you’s being exchanged through kisses. Liam lifted her easily on to the counter and kissed her for a bit longer before she finally told him what’d she panicked for.

“I thought you’d gone.” she told him.

“Noo. Of course not.” Liam cooed petting her hair. “I wouldn’t.”

“Just got a worried for a second.” she said.

“Louis would kill me.” he laughed.

“I’d kill you.” Eleanor corrected. “Louis would be absolutely heartbroken.”

Liam smiled and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Eleanor had only slightly wondered if Liam had only said yes to them due to the heat of the moment. She should’ve known better than to think Liam would tell them something like that if he wasn’t one hundred percent in it. He’d never play with them like that.

It was still nice to hear him say it.

Eleanor brought her hands to Liam’s chest, loving just the hard feel of him under her soft her fingers. She lingered over a rather purple love bite on his collar bone.

“Who did that?” she wondered, pressing her fingers to it.

“Might have been you, we can take inventory a bit later, when Lou’s awake.” Liam smiled, hands running over her thighs.

“That one was Louis.” Eleanor said, pressing her fingers to another love bite on the spaced where his shoulder met his neck. “He leaves them there on me too.”

She pushed her hair to one side, and pulled the sleeve of the shirt down to see she had on there, just like Liam’s.

“We’re matching then I guess.” he leaned down and kissed her mark, Eleanor’s hands came up to his hair and held him while he proceeded to leave a marks of his own, until he came to her lips. This time their kiss was a little more heated, hands roaming in more intimate places, now they were silent I love yous and I want yous and Liam could have taken her right there on the counter.

That was until a clearing of the throat interrupted them, and they turned to see Louis in the doorway looking quite put out.

“It’s not nice at all going to sleep with two people and waking up to none. I don’t appreciate it. So someone had better come kiss me good morning before I get really upset about it.”

Liam went to him, cradling the back of his neck as he leaned down to kiss him. Louis hummed happily and then pushed Liam away, calling him a wanker as he crossed over to Eleanor and kissed her good morning as well.

“Why did you two decide to abandon me anyway.” Louis turned his back to Eleanor and leaned up against her, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and hooked her chin on his shoulder.

“Hey, I was making tea. I had every intention of coming back to bed when I was finished.” Liam defended himself.

“And I woke up without him in the bed and I thought for a second he had left. I just came to see if he had.” Eleanor said.

“Left?” Louis raised his eye brows. “Liam would never, not without waking us.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Liam confirmed.

“What do you dream then.” Louis wondered.

“Being happy.” Liam answered without hesitation.

“Fucking sappy.” Louis scoffed but his eyes were fond. He side glanced at Eleanor who watched Liam with the same softness. “Are you happy then Li?”

“Ecstatic.” Liam grinned.

Louis smiled too. “Eleanor meant what she said last night. It was for the both of us. We love you, and we want you to be happy, and we want to be the ones who do that.”

“We want you to let us be the ones who do that.” Eleanor added.

Liam’s eyes were bright, with excitement, with love. The only two people he’d ever felt so passionately about, it hadn’t completely set in yet that they felt the same way about him. He knew though that no one ever looked at him like they were right now. He moved forward and he tucked his hands under Lou’s arms and reached around to take Eleanor’s waist. He sort of hugged them both.

“I’d just told El that I wasn’t going anywhere. And I’m not. I meant what I said too. I love you both back. And as long as you both love me, and you’re both happy, then I’m happy.”

“Well then you’re stuck with us Liam James.” Louis announced,

Eleanor hummed her agreement and she was first in receiving Liam’s kiss first, her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer against Louis. Louis let out a deep breath and nuzzled into Liam’s chest,

“We’re going to need a bigger bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twin here posting this for Erica who has no internet at the moment...:P Just a thing she wrote because she wants me and Carrie to die I think. It's her soul mission. Hope you all enjoyed! <3


End file.
